gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogurt Academy
Yogurt Academy '(ヨlグルト学園) is one of the minor schools in Girls und Panzer Overview 'Behavior & Policy Almost all Senshado students also operate agricultural vehicles along with tanks. Alongside their regular agricultural products, Yogurt Academy also cultivates roses. The unofficial motto of the school is “Frugality, Diligence, Patience.” Though their dreams of a respectable Senshado team might remain a dream for some time, because even if they became a respectable team after acquiring new tanks their Senshado budget is not enough keep them operational (and it is unknown if this will ever change), their patient nature might make the wait a little more bearable. 'Materiel' Originally their Senshado team consisted of CV-33 Tankettes and Panzer 38(t) Light Tanks with a single Hotchkiss H39 for use in training. As a direct offensive maneuver was very hard if not impossible with just light tanks, newer and heavier vehicles were procured. In the end, they managed to get their hands on a Sturmgeschütz III model F/G, Panzer IV model G/H, Jagdpanzer 38(t) “Hetzer”, Jagdpanzer IV/70, and Panther model D/G. Though on paper this appears to be a very respectable force, their history is more than a little odd. The Sturmgeschütz III is presumed to be an F model, but also has the upgrades that are unique to the G model. The Panzer IV has a new drive sprocket and a single-piece 80mm frontal armor plate but is equipped with an original model ZF SSG 76 transmission. Their other tanks are also in the same state, with mismatched serial numbers and odd, nonstandard configurations. Due to their Frankenstein nature, it is commonly believed that these vehicles were originally multiple wrecks that were welded into one single working tank. For the purposes of record keeping, the Senshado Federation has simply given the tanks new registration numbers and has listed them with multiple model designations for convenience. However as no major hull or turret component had been fabricated post-war, there were very few issues during their registration process with the Senshado Federation. In recent years these mismatched vehicles have come under criticism for lack of balance when compared to original tanks, as certain improved late-war parts could be used to upgrade a tank to make it more capable than it was originally. While technically legal, there are many dissenting voices and it seems that this issue will remain a contested topic for years to come. Another issue, although less controversial, is the mystery behind their procurement. There are rumors that Kuromorimine has quietly provided support to Yogurt Academy. Kuromorimine has since denied these claims and have begun their own investigations as to where Yogurt has acquired their vehicles. They are also popular for their Buddhist courses. However, it is to be noted that Yogurt Academy possess many agricultural vehicles that have been modified from tanks such as the Type 95 or the Panzer III. There are talks about the possibility that their agricultural vehicles were converted back into combat vehicles if there's shortages of functional tanks and reconverted for agriculture after matches. 'Tactics' Usually despite having relatively mobile tanks their tactics revolve around defense and many match were lost due to a missing opportunity to counterattack. 'Schoolship' As Bulgaria never owns aircraft carriers, the schoolship's inspiration in unknown. The schoolship's space (althought relatively small, that's why the schoolship can't have many students on board at one time) is occupied in majority by ranches, farms, highly popular bathing facilities (with spring water imported from the land). 'Uniform' As no Yogurt Academy student is ever seen, no visual of their uniform is available. The only known fact is that Yogurt student wear Roses on their uniform. Background Yogurt Academy is a smaller school that focuses on agriculture and animal husbandry (its the school's main classes). More specifically, they focus on keeping livestock and producing dairy products, the majority of which is yogurt that is produced with imported machinery from Bulgaria. The school is also popular for their Buddhist courses. '63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament' 'Against Waffle' Yogurt participated in the 63rd National High School Sensha-Dō Tournament and faced Waffle Academy as their first opponent. Their force was composed of CV.33, Panthers, Hotchkiss H39, StuG III, Panzer IV, Jagdpanzer IV, Hetzer and Panzer 38(t). They started the match by storming Waffle's position with their newly acquired tanks but they're still unaccustomed to them. They exchange fierce fire with their adversary who managed to create an opening in their lines but failed to exploit it. In the end the persistent fire finally get the better of Waffle who lost all their tanks. Yogurt won the first round. 'Against St. Gloriana' Advancing to the second round brought Yogurt against St. Gloriana Girls College, one of the better schools in Sensha-dō. Their force was the same as in the first round. While climbing the hill they get bombarded by their opponent, they tried to return but they lacked St. Gloriana's accuracy. They could not prevent their adversary to assault their position and once at the top despite their fierce fight Yogurt were overwhelmed and unable to stop the Churchill to shot down their flag tank. They were eliminated in quarter-finals. Members Yogurt Academy hasn't any students of note. Vehicles operated Tanks *Carro Veloce CV.33 II Series L3/33 *Hotchkiss H35 modifie 1939 *Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer *Jadgpanzer IV/70(V) "Lang" *Pz.Kpfw 38(t) Ausf.B/C *PzKpfw IV Ausf.G/H *PzKpfw V Ausf.D/G Panther *Sturmgeschutz III Ausf.F/G *Panzer III (converted to agricultural vehicles) *Type 95 Ha-Go (converted to agricultural vehicles) Trivia *Their logo consists of their name "Yogurt" written on a ribbon on a shield with a white and green background, a yogurt pot with three red roses underneath. **The yogurt pot and their name is a reference to the Bulgarian Yogurt's secret was discovered by a Bulgarian student of medicine named Stamen Grigorov who will later create an anti-tuberculosis vaccine. **The roses are a reference to the Rose Valley a place located south of the Balkan Mountains famous for it's rose-growing industry and produce 85% of the world's rose oil. **The color used in the logo (White, Green, Red) is a reference to the Bulgarian flag. *This school was likely among the first ones which answered the call from the MEXT to strengthen their sensha-do team for the upcoming World championship in Japan. They managed to obtain much better tanks in between 62nd and 63rd national championships. Category:Sensha-dō Teams Category:Schools